disney_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Descendants: The Auradon and Isle Battle/Transcript
:Shan Yu: a distance away Olia, cook something, there are actually customers today! :Olia Yu: Well then, why can't you cook something for once? :Shan: Just cook something! :Olia: and squirts hot sauce all over a shrimp, then places two plates of it on the customers' table; flatly Have a wicked time eating at Shan Yu's Dim Sum Place... yay. away, lies on a pile of straw, takes off her jacket from her waist and sighs :Shan: up to Olia Look, if you don't stay here, you're going to Auradon Prep. :Olia: up, surprised Wait, what? coldly So now you've decided you don't want me here anymore? That I'm a burden? :Shan: They sent me a letter inviting you there, so you're going. :Olia: 'But ''why would I ever want to go there, ''Dad? Don't you know me at all? Oh right, you don't. ''You never cared about me. All you cared about was winning the lottery or something. :'''Shan: Look, I guarantee, if you go there, it will be worth your time. I have a plan to seek revenge on the people who have wronged us. :Olia: I'm listening... :Shan: I want you to kill the Auradonians for me. That way, every spell they put on the Isle would wear off, like the barrier. Then, we could easily rule the kingdom and everyone will bow down to us. :Olia: Every spell they put on the Isle... you mean including the one that they put on you to revive you too? :Shan: ... that's... besides the point. So, what do you say? :Olia: nails Well, I don't help just anyone, but seeing that you're my father, I guess I'd help you this one time. :title :Olia: ' at a deck of cards in its box and picks it up :'Chauffer: laugh You like playing card games? :Olia: Yeah. laugh as she takes out the cards and throws them everywhere in the car :Chauffer: sigh Why didn't I expect that? :Olia: to a pack of candies Hey, what's that? :Chauffer: Candy. :Olia: So like, does it taste good? :Chauffer: Yeah, probably. :Olia: 'It isn't ''expired? :'''Chauffer: sigh No. to himself Be prepared for candy being thrown at your face... :Olia: a bit of candy in her mouth and chews, quickly spitting them out in disgust What is in that garbage?!?! softly I need some gum. through her purse and pulls out some expired fish-flavored gum, chewing it obnoxiously I think I'd prefer my dad's terrible, expired Dim Sum over that garbage... :Olia: Wait, why'd you stop? out car window Oh. We're here. out the car :Ben: Welcome to Auradon! You're Olia, I'm guessing? out his hand for a handshake :Olia: confused Yeah...? :Ben: smile followed by a nervous laughter :Olia: Oh... out gum on her hand and shakes before entering the school :Lonnie: nervously Uh, hey... I'm Lonnie, and I'm your guide... :Olia: slowly, uninterested :Lonnie: ... my mother is Mulan and my father is Li Shang... :Olia: brightens, suddenly interested Oh! Like, the Mulan? :Lonnie: Um, yes...? :Olia: Oh, okay... so where's my room? :Lonnie: Uh, right, your room. up to an empty room Since everyone has a roomie and you came alone, you'll have a room all to yourself. :Olia: Cool... but where's my bed? :Lonnie: ... over there...? to bed :Olia: That's not a pile of straw. That's a big sponge with fabric or something. :Lonnie: Um... a big sponge with fabric is basically what a bed is, though? :Olia: Oh. on the bed and sits up after lying on it for a few seconds Ugh, this is so soft. And way too comfortable. Now I understand why that Sleeping Beauty could sleep for a hundred years... :Lonnie: Um... :Olia: voice That prick of a sleeper... : :TBC Category:Lilygem Category:Transcripts